The BCE Stunt Show: Part 4/Transcript
cuts to Paramount Mountain Flemishbross: Hei Afrikaansbross, wat is er mis? / Hey Afrikaansbross, what's wrong? Afrikaansbross: Koopatroopaman verwyder mijn ledemate. / Koopatroopaman removed my limbs. Boatbross: Oh and he removed me and Nachobross' too. Afrikaansbross: O, en wie is die volgende vir jou? / Oh, and who is that next to you? Flemishbross: Oh ja, ik vergat om mijn gast te introduceren, dit is KoopatroopaFaeröerse./ Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my guest, this is Koopatroopafaroese. Koopatroopafaroese: Hej, Mit navn er KoopatroopaForøyskt. Dens meget rart at se jer./ Hi, My name is Koopatroopafaroese. It's very nice to see you guys. Afrikaansbross: Wel, Hi. Ek dink?/ Well, Hi. I guess? Intro Card Shows "The BCE Stunt Show: Part 4" Written by Nadjib M. and Collins M. Produced by Collins M. and Eugen P. Animation Directed by Collins M. Art Directed by Collins M. Directed by Eugen P., Collins M., and Felipe S. turns black for 1 second Boatbross: Wait a second, you're not speaking Faroese. You're speaking Danish. Flemishbross: Det beror på.... / That's because.... Flemishbross: Vänta, jag är inte talar Flamländska, jag är talande Svenska. / Wait, i'm not speaking Flemish, i'm speaking Swedish. Flemishbross: Nå er jeg snakker Norsk, og oversettingsundertekster forsvant. Flemishbross: Nu er jeg taler Dansk. Flemishbross: Jetzt bin ich Deutsch sprechen. Boatbross: Our limbs ist zurück! Bin ich spreaking Deustch? Nachobross: Wow. Germanic insanity. Nachobross, Boatbross, Afrikaansbross, KoopatroopaFaroese and Flemishbross: Germanisch (In super duper trooper fast motion) 100x) Arabicbross: الرجال، تكون هادئة! الخاص بك مما يتيح لي صداعا/ Guys, be quiet! Your giving me a headache. Nachobross: You're funny. Arabicbross: ماذا؟ / What? Nachobross: You're funny. Intro cut short Arabicbross: لعبنا ذلك، لم نحن؟ / We played it, did not we? Boatbross: Yes. Let's play it again, for good measure. Intro Finnishbross: En ymmärrä. Miten KoopatroopaFääri pystyä puhumaan Tanskan kieli sijasta Fääri kieli? / I do not understand. How KoopatroopaFaroese able to speak the Danish language instead of the Faroese language? Icelandicbross: Jæja, ég setti þessa litlu gizmos inni af honum í svefni og þegar hann talar, hann mun tala allt öðruvísi tungumál. / Well, I put these little gizmos inside of him during sleep and when he speaks, he will speak a totally different language. Finnishbross: Ja mikä on kanssa jojo käteen? / And what is with the yo-yo in your hand? Icelandicbross: Yo-Yo á minni hendi skapar gizmo sem munum gera fólki sem þú mislíka tala annað tungumál, svo sem Frönsku eða Þýska. / The yo-yo in my hand creates the gizmo that'll make people you dislike speak a different language, such as French or German. Finnishbross: Aion kertoa Grönlanninbross ja Gobba tästä. / I'm gonna tell Greenlandicbross and Gobba about this. 2 MINUTES LATER Fireybross: Wow! This is cool! Thanks Icelandic- Felipebross: Okay guys, STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC! Blue Planet: I'll give you some advice to find Eugenbross. Eddybross: Let's hear it. Blue Planet: Go Northwest 10 times, Southwest 19 times, Northeast 85 times and Southeast 105 times. Bermangross: Wir haben ernsthaft auf 219 Meter Fußweg? / We seriously have to walk 219 meters? Greekbross: Έχω αυτό το μεγάλο φορτηγό που πήρα για τα Χριστούγεννα. / I have this big van that I got for Christmas. Polly: Greekbross, if you EVER come across a wild Faroesebross- Greekbross: Μην ανησυχείτε, έχω το yo-yo που ισλανδική ΑΦΟΙ μου έδωσε. / Don't worry, I have the yo-yo that Icelandicbross gave me. {Everyone gets in the van} KoopatroopaFaroese: Jeg kan bare ikke tro at jeg taler Dansk på grund af en dims. / I just can not believe that I speak Danish because of a gizmo. Flemishbross: Ik heb deze gigantische bowlingbal, en ik zal het gooien. / I have this giant bowling ball, and I will throw it. {Flemishbross throws the bowling ball} Koopatroopaman: Any problems going on? Gobba: There's a giant bowling ball that is going to- Koopatroopaman: Attention Everyone! There's a gigantic bowling ball that is going to destroy the van. Everyone: AHHHHHH! Spanishbross: MOVER EL COCHE! / MOVE THE CAR! Frenchbross: C'est un van. / It's a van. {Van moves 7 meters away} Everyone: AHHHHHH!(x15) Car Voice: Bowling Ball will land in 5..... 4..... 3...... 2...... 1...... {Scene is censored} Narrator: We censored the scene where the bowling ball lands because your eyes will hurt if the scene was revealed. Koopatroopaman: Ooh! I broke my funny bone! Gobba: I survived! Felipebross: But how? Gobba: I saw a delicious coconut stand, so I payed one muck for it and have a great delight. Then, the bowling ball fell. Felipebross: How will we get healed again? My back is killing me! Partybross: Did anyone notice something? Everyone except Partybross: WHAT? Partybross: I found a bunch of Life Mushrooms in the van. {Everyone starts grabbing and snatching them from Partybross except for Koopatroopaman} Koopatroopaman: I don't really need one. I got a Life Cookie instead {Koopatroopaman eats Life Cookie} Jaybross: GIMME MORE, NOW! Partybross: Guys, STOP! {Everyone freezes and stares at Partybross} Partybross: Ok whatever. Blue Planet: Guys! Can I drive the van? I am SMART at driving vans. Greekbross: Σίγουρα , Γαλάζιος πλανήτης , Ό ./ Sure, Blue Planet, Whatever. {Blue Planet jumps on driver seat and drives away} Felipebross: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gobba: WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Koopatroopaman: Wow! That is pretty fast! Its like were going to the next dimension! Partybross: Uh oh guys! Eddybross: What is it? Partybross: I see, EVIL MICRO MANAGERS! {Micro-Managers starts flying to van} Blue Planet: Don't worry guys! I just got the moves like jagger! {Blue Planet sets speed super duper mega ultra fast} {Van starts driving faster} Blue Planet: WOOOOOOO! Partybross: I think i'm going to be sick! {Partybross is about to barf} {Koopatroopaman passes Partybross an empty BrossRestaurant Bucket} {Scene cuts to 800 BCE} Portuguesebross: Onde estamos? / Where are we? Greekbross: Είμαστε στο 800 Π.Κ.Χ.. / We're in 800 BCE. Galicianbross: Que país é este en- / What country are we in- Ukranianbross: Ми в Греції. / We're in Greece. Galicianbross: Non está Gregobross. / You're not Greekbross. Ukranianbross: Я знаю. / I know. Blue Planet: We're not supposed to be in Greece. Russianbross: Потому чт- Greekbross: ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΙ! ΚΥΠΑΤΡΥΠΑΕΛΛΗΝΙΚΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΔΩ! / GUYS! KOOPATROOPAGREEK IS HERE! KoopatroopaGreek: Γεια σας Ελληνική ΑΦΟΙ! / Hi Greekbross! Greekbross: Γεια σας Κυπατρυπαελληνκά! / Hi KoopatroopaGreek! Icelandicbross: Halló KoopatroopaGríska! / Hi KoopatroopaGreek! KoopatroopaGreek: Γεια Ισλανδικά ΑΦΟΙ. / Hello Icelandicbross. Dodgebross: Um, who are those guys next to you? KoopatroopaGreek: Ω, πληρούν αυστριακή ΑΦΟΙ και Μπαχάμες ΑΦΟΙ. / Oh, meet Austrianbross and Bahamasbross. Bahamasbross: Hi guys! Lily: OMG! I love you Bahamasbross! Austrianbross: Kann ich mich mit euch? / Can I join you guys? Isabella: Sure. Polly: Welcome to the gang! Austrianbross: Was macht ihr denn? / What are you guys doing? Felipebross: Eugenbross disappeared. Eddybross: We're trying to find him. Last time we saw him, we were having a sleepover party because Robot Ban was dead. Robot Ban made Eugenbross say rude words, and when Robot Ban was dead, we had a sleepover party because Eugenbross is back to not saying curse word and being an anti-bully. But, later when Felipeb- Blue Planet: Oh my gosh, will you stop with the long speech, we don't have time to be in Greece. Even though Greece is an ancient country, Eugenbross is still not in this country. Bulgarianbross: След това в коя страна е той, тъй като не е нужно- / Then what country is he in since you don't have- Blue Planet: Egypt. Bulgarian: Кой град в Египет? / What city in Egypt? Greekbross: Κάιρο, βασικά / Cairo, basically. Austrianbross: Wo finde ich sitzen? / Where do I sit? Felipebross: Germanbross. Austrianbross: Warum? / Why? Eddybross: Because you both speak German, and you become the bestest of friends! Germanbross: Nein Eddybross, wenn mir und Österreicherinbross nah zusammen, schlechte Dinge passieren. / No Eddybross, when me and Austrianbross close together, bad things happen. Austrianbross: Er hat Recht. / He's right. Lily: You'll get over it. Felipebross: Sit next to Germanbross. Austrianbross: Aber. / But. Felipebross: You'll get over it, just like Lily said. Germanbross: Wir gehen nicht zu bekommen- / We're not going to get- Polly: (yells at Germanbross and Austrianbross) COOPERATE. logo appears Lily: If you're not cooperating, we'll kick you out like we did to Boatbross and Nachobross. Blue Planet: You heard them, now sit with Germanbross, Ausrtianbross. Austrianbross: Ordnung. Es tut mir leid für streiten. / Fine. I'm sorry for arguing. Greekbross: Everyone, ready? Everyone: Yes/Yeah/Sure are. (International brosses) Greekbross: Ωχ, μου μιλούσε αγγλικά, αλλά οποιοσδήποτε. / Uh oh, I spoke English, but whatever. WHEN THEY GOT TO CAIRO, EGYPT. Bulgarianbross: Намерих а джи пи ес нещица. / Found a GPS thingy. Blue Planet: Then find Eugenbross in Egypt. Bulgarianbross: Ами, аз не говорят английски, така че това означава, че гласът на джи пи ес няма да разбере какво съ- / Uh, I don't speak English, so that means the gps voice won't understand what I'- Arabicbross: اليويو! / Yo-yo! Bulgarianbross: Какво? Но това, което съм направи- / What? But what did I d- Bulgarianbross: I'm not a villain. Arabicbross: أنا أعرف ذلك بالفعل. الانتظار، ما هي؟ / I know that already. Wait, what? Icelandicbross: Arabískabross, það var rangt yo-yo. / Arabicbross, that was the wrong yo-yo. Arabicbross: انه كان يستخدم لجعل الناس يتكلمون لغة مختلفة. / It was used to make people speak a different language. Icelandicbross: Það var EINUNGIS notað til að gera slæmt fólk talar mismunandi tungumál til góðs, nú vegna þess að Yo-Yo er notað á honum, hann verður að tala ensku til frambúðar. Það er engin lækning fyrir slysið, þar sem það var einu sinni notað á góðu fólki einu sinni, verður það að vera tímabundið. / It was ONLY used to make bad people speak a different language for good, now because the yo-yo is used on him, he will be speaking English permanently. There is no cure for the accident, since it was once used on good people once, it will be temporarily. Arabicbross: سيتم بروس البلغارية يتحدث الإنجليزية بشكل مؤقت؟ / Bulgarianbross will be speaking English temporarily? Icelandicbross: Já. / Yes. Arabicbross: متى؟ / How long? Icelandicbross: Fimm klukkustundir. / Five hours. {Suspense sound plays} Bulgarianbross: Hey, why is the suspense sound on? {Suspense sound stops} Bulgarianbross: That's better. I'll use the time of speaking English right now. A MINUTE AND A HALF LATER Arabicbross: يتم بروس البلغارية الناطقة بالانكليزية. هناك زر خارج على اليويو؟ / Bulgarianbross is done speaking English. Is there an off button on the yo-yo? Icelandicbross: Já. / Yes. {Arabicbross pushes the off button on the yo-yo} Bulgarianbross: Дcобре момчета, той е в храстите с книги и бонбони. / Okay guys, he is in the bush with books and candy. {Scene cuts to White Screen} {Scene cuts to TLC} Faroesebross: Huh? Hvor er jeg? Oshabross: Ich don't know. Wait a sec, am I speaking German? Barneybross: Oshabross, what's happening to you? Oshabross: I'm speaking German. Ora italiano. / Now Italian. Barneybross: Oh non, je parle française. Evilbross: What's happening? Barneybross: I'M SPEAKING FRENCH! UhboBross: Hi guys. Evilbross: Oh, Hi uhboBross. How did you come back? UhboBross: Oh, an international bross named Angolabross built a Bad User Recovery Center. Barneybross: He built WHAT? UhboBross: The Bad User Recovery Center. Barneybross: YEAH! Now we can party all night and always comm- Uhbobross: But, I'm not sure if another bross will destroy Barneybross: darn it. {Scene cuts back to Van} Koopatroopaman: Blue Planet, I think you took a wrong turn... Blue Planet: What? I don't think so. Koopatroopaman: I'm pretty sure...this is TOMMYLAND. {Suspense sound plays} Blue Planet: How do you know this isn't a shortcut? Felipebross: Shortcut or not, Tommyland is a very annoying place! I would prefer you take a different route. Blue Planet: We're almost out of here. Stop complaining! {Scene cuts to TLC} {Barneybross keeps kicking the TLC wall} Uhbobross: Whats wrong, Barney Bro? Barneybross: I'm trying, to ESCAPE. And why did you call me Barney Bro? Uhbobross: Duh. Faroesebross: Ja ja ja, Uansett/ Yeah yeah yeah, Whatever Barneybross: Will we ever get outta here? Faroesebross: Vi står fast her for godt. Nå holde kjeft og gå bort!/ We are stuck here for good. Now shut up and go away! Barneybross: But how? We are stuck here forever! Uhbobross: Guys! I know how to get outta here! Faroesebross: Hvordan?/ How? Uhbobross: We all jump, for long, then, we fall, the TLC opens, then we are free! Barneybross: Bet ya right! Uhbobross: Everyone! 3, 2, 1, JUMP! {Everyone in the TLC jumps} {The TLC falls} Uhbobross: At least! I can smell victory! {TLC falls in lava} {Everyone screams} {Screen rewinds} Faroesebross: NEI NEI NEI NEI NEI! Dvs den verste ideen noensinne!/ NO NO NO NO NO! Thats the worst idea ever! Uhbobross: Oh, ok then. {Uhbobross walks to the corner, covered in shame while sad music starts playing} {Koopatroopaman is seen trying to make a knot with Partybross and his legs} Partybross: No no no, undo that. You're supposed to put that leg under mine, not over. Koopatroopaman: You mean like that? Partybross: Yep! Now pull it tight. {Koopatroopaman does what Partybross says} Koopatroopaman: Wow. Partybross: Now...try to stand up. {Koopatroopaman trips} Koopatroopaman: Whooa! Polly: Oh my nutshells, seriously you guys? Partybross: Koopatroopaman, don't let go! I don't want to fall into the floor with these smelly foots! Koopatroopaman: I won't... Felipebross: So how do we get them back up here? Polly: I say we kick them off our gang as soon as we can. Eddybross: Koopatroopaman can hold on to the seat, and everything will be good again! Polly: How long until we're out of Tommyland? Eddybross: (sigh) I dunno. Partybross: I wonder why the Tommys aren't saying, "Huggy?". Eddybross: They only say it when you provoke them, which we are not going to do! Partybross: Don't worry, I don't wanna provoke them either. Blue Planet: We're almost out of Tommyland! Koopatroopaman: Yay! Polly: It's about time. Tommys are the most annoying cat I have ever laid my eyes upon. Tommy: Huggy? Isabella: You provoked them Polly. {Scene cuts to 1500 BCE} Green Hexagon: Wait a sec, where did all the Doritos go? Antibubble: You ate them all. Green Hexagon: What? Antibubble: YOU ATE THEM ALL. (slow motion mode at 0.5x) Green Hexagon: You can't be serious. Pink Octagon: Team leaders don't lie. Green Hexagon: Well, yes they do. Brown Dodecagon: Være stille, Grønn Sekskant. Lagledere lyver ikke, og det er bunnlinjen. / Be quiet, Green Hexagon. Team leaders do not lie, and that's the bottom line. Gray Pentagon: I agree with Brown Dodecagon. Green Hexagon: But. Green Dodecagon: GREEN HEXAGON, ZIP IT! Green Hexagon: But. Yellow Hexagon: I found a place called Box of Stubborn People. Green Hexagon: But I'm not stubborn. Orange Trapezoid: Oh really? Saying team leaders are liars is stubborn. Gold Hexagon: I agree. Green Hexagon: Nope. Team leaders in object shows get eliminated by lying. Pear Juice: That never happened. A team leader is wise. Antibubble: Get out the car. We're turning around. Lavender Dodecagon: Don't do that. Antibubble: Why? Lavender Dodecagon: Because that'll make us lose and be up for elimination for the 6th time. Antibubble: Fine, well he is going to get punished. Lavender Dodecagon: What punishment? Antibubble: I have a room called The Punishment Room and he will be going there. Lavender Dodecagon: What punishment will he have in The Punishment Room? Antibubble: Any death punishment. Green Hexagon: What? NO! Antibubble: YES! Green Hexagon: NO! Antibubble: YES! Green Hexagon: NO! Antibubble: YES! Green Hexagon: NO! Gray Pentagon: YES! Green Hexagon: Idiot. Lavender Hexagon: DID YOU JUST SAID IDIOT? Green Hexagon: No. Antibubble: THAT'S IT! {Antibubble kicks Green Hexagon to The Punishment Room} Blue Hexagon: Harsh. {Scene cuts to Van} Bulgarianbross: Аха! Това е храст който Еуген Бросс е! / Aha! That's the bush that Eugenbross is in! {Van stops} Swedishbross: Ooj... Jag ser ett fornnordiskt saga. / Ooh... I see an Old Norse fairytale. Norwegianbross: Det er en gammelnorsk eventyrverden? / There's an Old Norse fairytale? Swedishbross: Ja. / Yep. Norwegianbross: Islandskebross, Svenskebross ga meg en gammelnorsk eventyrverden. / Icelandicbross, Swedishbross gave me an Old Norse fairytale. Icelandicbross: Jæja þá. / Okay then. Isabella: Can we read it? Polly: Me too. Icelandicbross: Jú þú getur. / Sure you can. Lily: Can I read it too? Koopatroopawomen: Me three. Brittany: Me four. Megan: Me five. Icelandicbross: JÆJA, JÆJA. Jeez. / OKAY, OKAY. Jeez. Polly: So, who'll read first? Icelandicbross: Isabella, þar sem hún var fyrst. / Isabella, since she was first. Isabella: {reads cover} Hey, I have trouble pronouncing this letter. Polly: What letter? Lily: Thorn letter. Koopatroopawomen: Yeah, but how is the thorn letter in Icelandic? Wikipediabross: The pronunciation of the thorn letter in Icelandic is Pfortn. Isabella: Thanks. Pfeyttur Bross, eftir Kristmar Golf, myndskreytt af Angi Simpson. {Isabella turns page} Bulgarianbross: Хм, момчета? / Um, guys? Eddybross: Yeah? Bulgarianbross: Еуген Бросс трябва да бъде в този диск. / Eugenbross must be in this disk. Eddybross: How can we find him in a disk? Felipebross: Yeah, that doesn't make any sense. Bulgarianbross: Защо се намесва? / Why interfere? {Everyone stares at Bulgarianbross} {Screen flashes} Ice Cream Knife: REVENGE! {Everyone screams} Spanishbross: Quién es usted? / Who are you? Ice Cream Knife: SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHO I AM! Spanishbross: No somos los concursantes del objeto show que usted está en. / We're not the contestants of the object show that you're in. Ice Cream Knife: Wait, what? Oh. I'm a mean contestant from Shape Havoc. I got eliminated first. Greekbross: Αυτό είναι το ακριβές σημείο όπου ο Eugen ΑΦΟΙ είναι. / This is the exact point where Eugenbross is. Blue Planet: What a sec, what? Greekbross: Eugen ΑΦΟΙ χάθηκε στην Αίγυπτο, αλλά ήταν το δέκατο πέμπτο αιώνα Π.Κ.Χ.. / Eugenbross was lost in Egypt, but he was in the fifteenth century BCE. Blue Planet: You can't be serious. Ice Cream Knife: Of course Eugenbross was lost in the 15th century BCE. {Everyone gasps} Greekbross: Είναι αλήθεια. Μην λαχανιάζουν. / It's true. Don't gasp. Jaybross: Oh noes. How long is this gonna last for? Felipebross: I don't know. But, it looks like another bad user caused trouble but not at least, but who? We'll find out on the last and next part the thirty-third episode of The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show. Finnishbross: Toisen kerran sanoit että. / Second time you said that. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts